carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gun (1982)
Plot Overview Two weeks have passed. It has now been three weeks since Fallon's child has been born. Still upset over her unknown roots, she continues refusing to give a name to her baby. When Jeff asks Fallon when she plans on naming the child so he can get the birth certificate, she tells him he can name the child himself if it is so important to him. Blake finally talks to Fallon about the paternity issues. Fallon says she wants the blood test - she needs certainty. Blake forces Alexis to get Cecil to show up at Nick's office for a paternity test called HLA (human leukocyte antigen). Alexis assures Blake that the only contenders for Fallon's father is he and Cecil. The drawing of the blood goes well until Blake confronts Cecil about blackmailing Claudia. Cecil keeps insisting that Claudia was her own prostitute and did it on her own. Blake shows his appreciation by punching Cecil and calling him Claudia's pimp. Cecil vows revenge. Meanwhile, there is some good news with the blood test: Blake is Fallon's father after all. Cecil may score a few points against Blake, though. Cecil has lunch with Alexis - who has just returned from Acapulco - at the St. Dennis Club and tells her that he still loves her and that they should try again. It is revealed that Cecil and Alexis were dating in the 50's but Alexis met Blake and she accepted his marriage proposal after a few dates. Alexis was just so in love with Blake, but not anymore. Steven is desperate to find Sammy Jo. He overhears Joseph on the phone with a person he believes to be her and demands to know if that was his wife. He even pulls rank. Joseph refuses to budge, until a little bit later he tells Steven where he could find Sammy Jo. She has gone off to Hollywood to make it big. Steven finds Sammy Jo working with some sleazy photographer and claims that he cannot live without her. Sammy Jo tells Steven that Alexis offered her the money and even tried to get her to sign a paper saying the marriage was never consummated. Steven is hoping to bring Sammy Jo back, but Sammy Jo does not need Steven and the Carrington crumbs. She is staying in Hollywood. Blake wants Claudia to move back into the house, but Claudia is not interested. She is ready to go to South America to find Lindsay. Blake convinces her to stay in Denver and that he will do all that he can to find out what happened and tell Claudia the truth - good or bad. Claudia agrees to remain, but she is starting to have visions of Cecil taking Lindsay away from her. Blake is on a roll - Fallon's child is thriving, he promises Krystle to take care of Alexis after Fallon's child is out of the hospital and he has managed to pay off Logan's man to get a face to face meeting. Andrew puts a damper on Blake's enthusiasm over this meeting. But Blake does not want to hear his advice. Krystle tries again to form a friendship with Claudia. But, the only thing Claudia is focused on is finding Lindsay. While working late at Denver-Carrington, a cable comes in and Claudia happens to read it. The cable says that the jeep was found and no bodies were found. A distraught Claudia tries to call Blake, but gets Krystle instead. Krystle tells her to remain but Claudia wants to be alone. Krystle calls Nick and goes to Claudia herself. Krystle enters Claudia's apartment and tries to get her to come back to the mansion. When Krystle sees Claudia's gun, she believes that Claudia is going to kill herself. Claudia tells her not to worry, she is going to use it to kill Cecil. A struggle over the gun ensues and it goes off as Nick comes to the apartment. Nick opens the door and says "My God". Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * Mark Thomas ... Ace Hudson * Lance LeGault ... Ray Bonning * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Shonda Whipple ... Little Lindsay Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert * Heather Locklear (Sammy Jo) departs but makes several guest appearances over the next few seasons before becoming a regular again in season six. * This episode is the most watched episode of the season. Production details * Shooting Dates: from February 17, 1982 to February 25, 1982 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); Phyllis Morris (West Hollywood). * Deleted scenes: Krystle asks Nick to help her to become a volunteer at the hospital; Blake briefly talks with Tony; Logan Rhinewood calls Ray Bonning. * Shortened scenes : Andrew (wearing his business suit!) joins Blake who is riding and informs him that Logan Rhinewood is the one who bought some of Denver Carrington's stock; Sammy Jo calls Ace back when Steven is out.